Cher Journal
by IACB
Summary: "Cher Journal, je viens tout juste de changer de collège. Ici, les garçons sont laids, les filles portent du rose, ma prof de sciences sent l'ail et mon prof d'EPS est un pervers. A l'aide." UA.


**Drabble n°5 :** Cher Journal

 **Thème donné par :** Alice B.

 **Consignes à respecter :** Spin-off de ''Le Contrat'' sur l'adolescence de Pansy ; ses machinations sadiques, ses mimiques exaspérées et son impitoyable sens du style **x** 1000 à 1200 mots.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** J'ai respecté tout ce qui était mentionné dans la consigne, à l'exception de ce mini, micro, nano petit détail qui est que ce drabble fait **3000 mots au lieu de 1200**. Il fallait croire que j'étais inspirée ! J'ai écrit ce texte sur **"A Heartbreak" de Angus & Julia Stone** et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! xo.

* * *

Cher Journal,

Mrs. Stevenson vient de me virer de cours. Enfin, pour les bêtises qu'elle débite par minute, ce n'est pas un si grand drame que ça. La semaine dernière, elle a confondu l'Océan Pacifique avec la Mer Méditerranée. Sans parler de la fois où elle nous a demandé si "Australie" s'écrivait avec ou sans "e". J'ai su à cet instant précis qu'elle avait déniché son diplôme d'enseignante à la brocante.

Bref.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Ah oui : elle m'a virée de cours. Une histoire toute bête, vraiment. Grand-Mère m'a offert un magnifique vison en fausse fourrure verte que j'ai porté aujourd'hui par-dessus mon uniforme, malgré les grognements de ma mère – elle ne cesse de me grogner dessus que lorsqu'elle dort, celle-ci. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Stevenson passe dans les rangs, attrape le vêtement sur ma chaise puis ricane : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du gazôôôn ?". Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que non, Madame, ce n'était pas du gazon mais un vison Yves St Laurent, détail que vous sauriez si votre sens du goût n'était pas similaire à celui d'un veau.

Donc me voici assise en tailleurs à même le sol du couloir principal depuis quinze minutes déjà. Le carrelage est glacé, je sens à peine mes fesses, j'ai faim. Quelle journée fabuleuse.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Trois jours.

Ils m'ont exclue trois jours.

Qui est heureuse ? Moi.

Qui est grognon ? Ma mère.

Qui est absent ? Mon père.

Ma mère dit qu'elle l'a eu au téléphone hier soir, qu'il n'est pas content de mon attitude, qu'il en est même furieux et que j'attende un peu de voir qu'il revienne, la punition qu'il va me donner. Eh ben j'attends, tiens. Encore faudrait-il qu'il revienne.

Ma sœur, l'incarnation humaine du mot "Insupportable", n'arrête pas de sourire d'un air satisfait à chaque fois que je me fais engueuler, c'est-à-dire : tout le temps. C'est sûr que ça l'arrange que je devienne le vilain petit canard de la maison. A côté de moi, le Vatican pourrait presque la canoniser. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà une petite fille modèle parfaite en couettes et robes à carreaux. Que quelqu'un se charge de lui dire que le motif carrelé n'est à la mode qu'au supermarché, rayon nappes.

Heureusement que Grand-Mère est là. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué les raisons de mon exclusion scolaire, elle a sabré le champagne et trinqué à l'ignorance vestimentaire de Mrs. Stevenson. Je l'adore.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Ma mère a décidé de me changer d'établissement. Un truc hyper strict et catholico-dépressif. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à une réaction extrême de ma part en me l'annonçant parce qu'elle m'a fixée avec de grands yeux ronds lorsque je me suis contentée que d'un "Ok" avant de remettre mon casque en place. J'écoutais _Charlotte Sometimes_ , en même temps, et on n'interrompt pas du The Cure pour de telles futilités.

Et puis, vraiment. Changer d'école, de ville, de planète ; quelle différence, dans le fond ? Il y aura des cons partout et ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera pas de débarquer en cours d'algèbre vêtue d'un vison vert.

Comme le dit si bien Grand-Mère : Même le jour de l'Apocalypse, je porterai du Coco Chanel.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Je reviens tout juste de ma première journée de cours. Ici, les garçons sont laids, les filles portent du rose, ma prof de sciences sent l'ail et mon prof d'EPS est un pervers. A l'aide.

J'ai débarqué en plein cours d'éducation sexuelle, ce matin. Malaise. La prof principale était en train de tripoter une pauvre banane qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que d'être épluchée puis engloutie, et me l'a secouée sous le nez en s'exclamant : "Parkinson, quel bonheur de vous accueillir parmi nous !" Il a fallu ensuite que je me présente, l'habituel Nom-Prénom-Âge-Aspirations à réciter sur l'estrade devant un parterre d'yeux curieux. J'ai déclaré vouloir être dans le pire des cas Présidente et dans le meilleur des cas, Reine de ce monde. Ca les a fait rire. Tant mieux. Une Reine du monde se doit d'avoir de l'humour.

J'ai cru apercevoir la voiture de Papa en rentrant. Fausse alerte.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Ma mère a acheté un sapin de Noël synthétique et a débarqué avec au salon, de grosses lunettes de soleil noires aux yeux. Ça lui donnait un petit air Audrey Hepburn, chose que je lui ai dit mais elle ne s'est contentée que de marmonner un "occupez-vous du sapin" en nous lançant le sac de décoration. Elle a ensuite disparu dans sa chambre et n'en est plus ressorti de la soirée.

"Si j'ai une poupée à Noël, je l'appellerai Mathilda." a dit Rose en accrochant les petites boules colorées aux branches de l'arbre.

"Si j'ai une poupée à Noël, je la brûle." ai-je répondu car quiconque me connaît un minimum sait qu'une poupée est le _dernier_ cadeau à m'offrir.

On s'est ensuite battu pour savoir qui accrocherait l'étoile au sommet du sapin avant de se partager ce qu'il restait de glace au caramel dans le frigidaire.

.

.

Cher Journal,

La cheftaine des populaires du collège vient de m'accoster pour que j'intègre sa secte de peste. Apparemment, mon excellent choix de fringues et ma verve prouvent que je suis l'Heureuse Élue qu'elles attendaient toutes. Hahaha. Non. Les populaires sont semblables à des vêtements made in China : beaucoup en nombre mais jamais de très longue durée.

Je suis passée chez Grand-Mère après les cours, comme d'habitude. On a parlé de Jacky Kennedy, des chapeaux haut-de-formes et des robes en taffetas. Elle m'a laissée fumer ensuite à son porte-cigarette en me faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne puis m'a donnée une de ses bagues en topaze, celle avec des reflets magenta. Je n'en ai jamais vu de plus jolies.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Ma mère porte des lunettes de soleil tous les jours, maintenant. Deux solutions : soit elle se drogue et veut dissimuler la grosseur de ses pupilles, soit elle a perdu ses globes oculaires et porte des lunettes en attendant de remettre la main dessus. Si elle y met le prix, je veux bien l'aider à les chercher.

Le prof de sport a essayé de m'empoigner furtivement les fesses en prétextant m'aider à monter à la corde, aujourd'hui. Je lui ai décoché un bon gros coup du droit. C'était spontané, instinctif. Il y avait du sang partout ; sur les tapis, sur son survêt', sur ses baskets mais pas sur les miennes, et c'était l'essentiel.

Par contre.

Je le dis avant ou après Noël à ma mère qu'ils m'ont exclu une semaine ?

.

.

Cher Journal,

Je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes pour avoir la PAIX. Comment avais-je même pu oublier à quel point rester une heure en compagnie de toute la tribu Parkinson était un sport national ? Entre la grande tante qui annonce à qui veut l'entendre que trois vaches de sa ferme ont accouché avant-hier et l'oncle qui serait prêt à parier tous ses enfants au tiercé gagnant en passant par la grand-mère paternelle qui veut vous faire manger jusqu'à ce que de la dinde vous sorte par les narines et sans parler de la cousine hippie végétalienne qui communique avec les troncs d'arbres en latin. On pourrait se demander par quel miracle je suis parvenue à garder une santé d'esprit plus ou moins intacte au milieu de tout ce cirque.

Oh, j'oubliais le meilleur : la tante au parfum intoxiquant et aux doigts boudinés couverts de bagues qui veut toujours, toujours, _toujours_ savoir ce que tu deviendras dans la vie. Elle serait capable de demander à un nourrisson s'il comptait dormir toute la journée ou se décider enfin à aller à la fac pour décrocher un diplôme de médecin.

"Alors, Pansy." a-t-elle commencé, profitant d'une rare seconde de silence autour de la tablée.

Jamais une envie de rouler des yeux n'a été aussi difficile à réprimer que lorsqu'elle a croisé ses mains sur la table en me fixant d'un air profondément concerné.

"Comment envisages-tu ton futur ?"

"Dans le pire des cas, aux bras d'un milliardaire russe septuagénaire, et dans le meilleur des cas, Reine de ce monde." ai-je répondu du tac au tac, un sourire impeccable aux lèvres.

J'ai cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites et rejoindre ceux de ma mère dans leur cachette secrète. Ma mère qui se prenait la tête entre les mains en grognant, dépassée. Le jour où elle arrêtera de grogner sera le jour où les chèvres porteront des châles.

"Ha !" a ricané d'une voix forte Grand-Mère avant de faire tinter sa coupe de vin blanc contre mon verre de jus. " _Ça_ , c'est ma petite-fille préférée." déclara-t-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Et à partir de là, il a fallu que j'aille me cacher aux toilettes pour ne pas que les regards noirs de ma mère et ma tante combinés ne me brûlent au second degré. Toujours agréable, ces petits Noëls en famille.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Si une variante des Oscars récompensant des instants de vie était créée et qu'elle comprenait une catégorie "Ennui Total", toute la période du collège l'aurait remportée haut-la-main pendant soixante années d'affilée, sans aucune compétition.

Parce que qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'y emmerder, bon sang, c'est fou.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Grand-Mère s'est blessée à la tête en faisant un malaise dans la cuisine, hier.

On attend depuis deux heures dans ce fichu couloir d'hôpital. Un cauchemar. Tout ici sent la mort et le détergent et les médicaments et mon coeur bat à 300 à l'heure et j'ai une migraine absolument abominable et le gosse à côté de moi n'arrête pas de brailler à pleins poumons. Si j'avais du temps à perdre en prison, je lui aurais déjà tordu le cou de mes propres mains.

Faire des gosses est le niveau de masochisme le plus élevé, à mes yeux. Ça hurle, ça pleure, ça vomit et ça ruine. Pourquoi les gens s'entêtent-ils encore à en faire ? Pourquoi l'espèce humaine aime autant se faire du mal ? Qu'ils achètent un chien, plutôt. Ça, au moins, ça peut se dresser.

Rose n'arrête pas de gigoter à côté de moi. Elle aurait dû demander une vessie neuve au Père Noël, celle-ci. Et moi, de la patience car Dieu seul sait ce que je suis capable de faire si une infirmière nous force à attendre encore une minute de plus ici. Lui tordre le cou aussi, peut-être.

Les prochaines lignes de ce journal seront sans doute rédigée depuis ma garde-à-vue.

Quand on a débarqué dans sa chambre, ma Grand-Mère était assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une robe de nuit en soie rose. Un turban bleu satiné enveloppait ses cheveux et elle feuilletait tranquillement un Vogue. Le choc a dû se lire en lettres capitales sur nos visages parce qu'en relevant les yeux vers nous, elle a éclaté de rire puis nous a lancé : "Eh bien quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à tomber sur mon cadavre ? Navrée de vous décevoir mais il en faut beaucoup plus pour en venir à bout d'une icône comme moi."

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé ma grand-mère qu'à cet instant précis.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Mon père m'a offert une poupée à Noël, au fait. Que celui qui est surpris pousse un cri ! Brusquement, plus personne ne possède de cordes vocales. Quand j'aurai le temps, je la brûlerai en faisant un feu de camp dans le jardin. Et ce jour là, ramenez vos marshmallows.

Lentement mais sûrement, Grand-Mère récupère. Je passe toujours la voir après le collège et certaines fois, on a le temps de discuter. Je lui raconte quelques unes des péripéties de la journée ; le prof qui porte des chaussettes oranges, les élections de délégués truquées par la sainte bande de pestes, Mark Cradler qui parle la bouche pleine et postillonne comme s'il était payé pour le faire,... et elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre, rit lorsqu'il faut rigoler, caresse mes cheveux. Elle est silencieuse, beaucoup plus qu'avant, mais je comprends. Il faut qu'elle récupère. Même une icône a besoin de rester à l'ombre de temps à autres.

J'ai surpris ma mère sans ses lunettes aujourd'hui. Et elle a les yeux rouges, rouges, rouges.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Rose est vraiment stupide. C'est à se demander si elle n'est pas un échantillon test de la NASA créé juste pour tester la patience d'un être humain lambda face à un cas de stupidité extrême. Nous étions chez le disquaire tout à l'heure pour trouver un vinyle à offrir à ma mère – c'est son anniversaire dans trois jours et elle va encore nous grogner dessus parce qu'elle déteste qu'on le lui rappelle... le jour où elle arrêtera de grogner sera le jour où les poules sauront jouer au saxophone – et le sosie véritable de Elvis Presley a débarqué dans la boutique. Mêmes yeux, même bouche, même coiffure, même démarche ; son jumeau caché. Il marchait distraitement dans notre direction lorsque j'ai donné un petit coup de coude à Rose pour lui glisser discrètement "Sosie d'Elvis à quatorze heures" et cette IDIOTE s'est mise à hurler "Hein ? Quoi ? Elvis Presley ? Où ça ?".

Rayez-la-moi du livret de famille, cette fille n'est plus ma sœur. Renvoyez-la au Service-Après-Vente, recyclez-la et faites-en un pot de fleurs.

Mes cheveux me tombent jusqu'aux hanches, maintenant, ce qui fait littéralement baver d'envie les filles de ma classe. Moi, j'ai juste envie de les couper. Tous, d'un seul coup, comme ça : _clac_. Juste pour dire que je l'ai fait.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Ma mère n'est pas Audrey Hepburn. Audrey Hepburn ne passerait pas son temps à pleurer sur un mariage raté et cacher les preuves de ses insomnies derrière des verres teintés achetés 3 Livres à peine dans la petite droguerie du coin. Audrey utiliserait des Ray Ban aviateur, déjà, pour commencer. Et elle ne se lierait jamais à un homme pour toujours. Elle n'entraverait jamais sa liberté de femme indépendante. Elle ne se laisserait jamais avoir de la sorte.

Se marier est la forme de torture la plus répandue, à mes yeux. Ça emprisonne, ça accable, ça rend aigri et déplorable. Pourquoi les gens se font-ils encore avoir par cette vaste supercherie ? Pourquoi sont-ils aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de faire de leur vie un parfait enfer ? Il y a des choses qui me dépassent dans la vie, comme se ronger les ongles ou manger des tripes. Croire en l'amour se situera toujours en tête de liste.

Je suis passée chez Grand-Mère tout à l'heure mais elle dormait profondément, allongée sur son canapé. Alors je lui ai remonté son plaid jusqu'au cou et je l'ai laissée se reposer.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Grand-Mère est morte hier.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours.

.

.

Cher Journal,

L'enterrement a été court et les gens sont partis vite. Je suis restée. Rose voulait aussi rester avec moi mais ma mère ne l'a pas laissée, sous prétexte qu'elle avait cours demain. Peu importe. Elle avait remis ses gigantesques lunettes noires et ne les a pas quitté de la levée de corps de Grand-Mère jusqu'à sa descente sous terre. Mon père ne s'est même pas déplacé. Que celui qui est surpris lève la main ! Soudainement, tout le monde est devenu manchot.

Et je me sens tellement vide que je n'ai même plus la force de m'énerver.

Devant moi, des centaines et des centaines de pierres tombales s'alignent, leurs façades en pierre craquelées et leurs ornements floraux fanés. Je ne veux pas croire que celle de Grand-Mère n'en sera qu'une parmi tant d'autre. Elle était une femme exceptionnelle, épatante. Une icône. Je ne veux pas que son souvenir retourne aussi rapidement à la poussière.

Il est tard et les gouttes de pluie font fuir l'encre de mon journal. Dans les cieux, le soleil est en train de rendre ses dernières armes. Il faut que je rentre.

Il faut que je me lève, que j'époussette ma jupe, que je pose un pied devant l'autre. Et que je rentre.

.

.

Cher Journal,

Je sais que plus d'une moitié d'année est passée depuis la dernière fois que j'ai ouvert ce cahier mais je me suis coupée les cheveux toute seule aujourd'hui. Coup de tête total. Il y avait des ciseaux de couture sur la table à manger alors je me suis dit : allez, depuis le temps que ça te démange.

Ma coiffure est absolument hideuse. Une sorte de coupe au bol d'enfant bourgeois en pantacourts kakis, souliers noirs vernis et chaussettes remontées jusqu'aux tibias. Qu'on me crucifie au sol si l'envie de porter un quelconque pantacourt me traverse un jour l'esprit.

Je suis tombée sur une photo de Grand-Mère, hier, en rangeant ses affaires. Elle devait avoir 19-20 ans, pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient noir jais, plus courts encore que les miens et arrangés en une coupe au carré très "années folles", une parure en perles blanches et plumes de paon coiffant sa tête. Même dans ses jeunes années, elle était élégante. C'est de naissance, chez les Parkinson.

Ma mère a grogné en apercevant l'état de ma chevelure. J'allais dire que le jour où elle arrêtera enfin de grogner sera le jour où elle divorcera mais c'est quasiment chose faite. Elle m'a tout de même emmenée chez le coiffeur, clâmant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire ma rentrée au lycée demain avec une tête de skinhead junkie, et mon carnage capillaire a été rattrapé de justesse. J'ai à présent la réplique exacte de la coiffure de Grand-Mère.

En m'apercevant, Rose et ses deux pauvres petites couettes banales se sont mises à bouder. Puis pleurer. Ah, la jalousie. Je lui laisserai porter ma veste en jean demain pour qu'elle passe à autre chose. Mais pour l'instant, je la laisse bouder. C'est assez délectable.

.

.

Cher Journal,

C'est mon premier jour de cours et la dernière page de mon cahier. Mon vison vert couvre mes épaules. Ma bague en topaze habille mon annulaire. Ma frange droite balaye mes yeux. Et tel sera l'uniforme de la Reine du monde, désormais.

* * *

 **Décompte :** 3000 mots (OpenOffice)

.

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, celui-ci, et j'espère que vous en avez également pris à le lire !**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
